


Sull'inopportunità della pioggia la Domenica

by Axis_D_Ivore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_D_Ivore/pseuds/Axis_D_Ivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nato dal prompt "Kuroko e Aomine sul divano mentre fuori piove" suggerito da Nari. Buon AoKuro day <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sull'inopportunità della pioggia la Domenica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



"Che palle, piove ancora."

"È la quinta volta in un'ora che lo ripeti, Aomine-kun, dubito che continuare serva a far smettere.”

Il mento poggiato sulle braccia incrociate sopra il davanzale della finestra, Aomine si girò leggermente a lanciare un’occhiata torva alla persona che gli aveva appena risposto. Sbuffò, notando che l’altro non aveva neppure staccato gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo.

A Tetsu non sembrava importare che questa fosse la prima domenica veramente libera che avevano entrambi da due mesi, e una delle rare occasioni in cui avrebbero potuto giocare a basket insieme anche per ore intere. Lo studio e gli allenamenti di entrambi sembravano cospirare per tenerli separati il più a lungo possibile, tanto che durante la settimana riuscivano a vedersi solo dall’ora di cena in poi, quando erano troppo stanchi per interagire come si deve.

Per questo Daiki era così contrariato e continuava a lamentarsi. Il suo tempo con Tetsu era sacro, ma forse la cosa interessava solo a lui.

Da quando si era alzato e aveva visto l’acquazzone fuori dalla finestra, Tetsu non aveva fatto altro che stare rannicchiato sul divano a leggere, con indosso solo i boxer e il vecchio maglione di Daiki, quello color panna che usava quando andava ancora alle superiori. Non lo aveva mai buttato anche se ormai gli stava stretto, e quando si erano trasferiti Tetsu se ne era impossessato e lo usava come una specie di coperta, accoccolandocisi dentro. Non era cresciuto molto, da quei tempi, e sosteneva che quel maglione fosse il più caldo che avesse mai indossato.

Gli stava così largo che, stringendosi le gambe al petto, riusciva addirittura a coprire pure quelle fino alle punte dei piedi nudi, che spuntavano fuori di qualche centimetro nel loro pallore, facendo apparire Tetsu ancora più vulnerabile.

Il libro poggiato sulle ginocchia, aveva continuato a sfogliare pagina dopo pagina mentre Daiki sbuffava, si lamentava, malediceva il cielo e camminava avanti e indietro di quei due passi che gli permetteva l’ampiezza del salotto, troppo stretto per le sue gambe lunghe.

Il loro appartamento era troppo piccolo e troppo pieno, ma era tutto quello che due studenti universitari potvano permettersi. Avrebbero magari avuto la possibilità di trovare qualcosa di meglio se Kagami, come avevano progettato, fosse andato a vivere con loro, ma a causa della crisi il padre gli aveva chiesto di tornare in America dopo le superiori, perché non riusciva a mantenere una casa in entrambi i continenti. 

Quanto aveva pianto Tetsu il giorno che quello là era partito; non all’aeroporto, nessuno di quei due fessi aveva lasciato trapelare quanto dolorosa fosse la separazione, ma più tardi, a casa di Daiki, si era lasciato a andare a uno sfogo che gli era parso fosse durato per ore. E per tutto il tempo Daiki l’aveva tenuto stretto a sé’, incurante delle lacrime che gli inzuppavano il maglione - lo stesso che Tetsu aveva indosso ora - e gli aveva ripetuto per non sapeva quante volte che non sarebbe rimasto solo, che Daiki sarebbe stato con lui, che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato scappare né sarebbe mai andato via. 

Era quel giorno che era iniziata la loro storia. Nel momento in cui Tetsu, finite tutte le sue lacrime, aveva sollevato il viso arrossato dal suo petto e gli aveva chiesto, con gli occhi e la voce seria: “Davvero?”

E Daiki aveva cercato dentro di se’, e aveva capito che si, davvero, per Tetsu ci sarebbe sempre stato. Che sarebbe stato al suo fianco qualsiasi cosa la vita gli avesse riservato e lo avrebbe fatto di tutto cuore, perché, anche se lo stava ammettendo anche a se stesso solo in quel momento, lo amava. 

Non gli aveva detto nulla di tutto questo, aveva semplicemente annuito, e Tetsu aveva capito e si era abbandonato al suo abbraccio, finalmente sereno.

Sarebbe stato romantico, se si fossero baciati in quel momento, ma ci sarebbe voluto ancora del tempo. Nonostante i loro sentimenti fossero chiari, nessuno dei due aveva avuto il coraggio di fare la prima mossa. Sapevano che li avrebbe cambiati, e non si erano sentiti pronti a fare quel passo.

Quando il momento arrivò, fu come l’apertura di una diga: tutto quello che avevano trattenuto fino ad allora si fece strada verso l’esterno in maniera prorompente, quasi distruttiva. Mezz’ora dopo quel primo casto bacio si erano ritrovati nudi ed ansimanti sotto le coperte, a guardarsi entrambi stupiti perché nessuno dei due ricordava bene come ci erano arrivati. 

Non c’era stato neanche un secondo di rimpianto, però. Già che c’erano, ripeterono l’esperienza immediatamente, assicurandosi, questa volta, di tenere a mente ogni dettaglio.

Da quel momento in poi, la loro unione non fece altro che cementarsi sempre di più. Nessuno dei loro amici si stupì della notizia, quando trovarono il coraggio di confessarlo. Kagami addirittura chiese perché glielo stessero dicendo, pensava che stessero insieme da prima che lui partisse. 

Vivere insieme li aveva portati a conoscersi meglio, e agli inizi litigare tantissimo proprio per questo. Eppure, tutte le volte, chiunque dei due avesse sbagliato - e il 90% delle volte era Daiki, ammettiamolo - tornava sempre con la coda fra le gambe dall’altro, a chiedere scusa, venendo puntualmente perdonato.

Ora che era passato quasi un anno si capivano abbastanza bene da sapere cosa li avrebbe portati a una lite, e riuscivano a evitarla con vari compromessi, proprio come ora.

Il vecchio Daiki avrebbe costretto Tetsu ad alzarsi da quel divano, cambiarsi ed andare a cercare una palestra aperta di domenica e al coperto, che probabilmente non avrebbero trovato, e sarebbero tornati entrambi a casa frustrati e zuppi. Dopodiché, mentre Daiki avrebbe continuato a lamentarsi con sempre più veemenza, Tetsu si sarebbe chiuso nel suo silenzio ostile fino a che non fosse esploso e gli avesse intimato di smetterla di fare il bambino. Daiki si sarebbe offeso per la mancanza di interesse di Tetsu nel passare tempo insieme, Tetsu gli avrebbe detto che era un idiota a pensare una cosa del genere e così via.

Era già successo qualcosa di simile e, ripensandoci ora, Daiki si rendeva conto di quanto fosse stato egoista e impulsivo in tanti dei litigi passati. Anche Tetsu non era perfetto, ma almeno lui sapeva pensare con calma. 

Fortunatamente, con il tempo era riuscito a passargli questa buona abitudine, e ora infatti Daiki era li buono, seduto di fianco a lui, che continuava a espirare sconsolato mentre creava aloni di vapore sul vetro della finestra dietro di divano. Disegnò una palla da basket nel cerchio di vapore con il dito, e la guardò sparire poco dopo insieme ai suoi bei progetti, rassegnandosi a passare la giornata chiuso in casa.

Si raddrizzò sui cuscini e lo sguardo gli cadde di nuovo sul suo compagno. Tetsu stava leggendo qualcosa di complicato, in inglese a giudicare dalla copertina, e aveva la fronte leggermente corrugata per la concentrazione, un piccolo broncio sulle labbra come se fosse arrabbiato con la frase che stava leggendo perché non si faceva capire. 

Gli sfuggì un mezzo sorriso e, d’istinto, si avvicinò e lo cinse fra le braccia, attento a non spostare il libro, infilando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo e inspirando il suo odore.  
Tetsu si irrigidì appena.

“Aomine-kun, sto leggendo.”

“Non faccio nulla, te lo prometto. Lasciami stare così per un po'?”

Tetsu sbuffò, ma non lo scostò, anzi allungò una mano, quella che non teneva fermo il libro, verso la sua nuca, accarezzandogli lentamente in capelli. 

Daiki emise un altro sospiro. Ok, magari non avrebbe potuto giocare oggi, ma finché fossero stati insieme, sarebbe comunque stato felice.

Cullato dal respiro di Tetsu e dal lento e ritmico frusciare delle pagine, Daiki si addormentò.

In quello stesso istante, fuori smise di piovere.


End file.
